Sexual Harassment Valentine
by MarcellinetheVampireQueen
Summary: Chris x Wesker. Yaoi. Chris is agonizing over the perfect Valentines Day present. Three part smut fest. Man x man.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is yaoi, if you don't like that kinds of thing please don't read. Also man x man. M rated for sexual content. This is going to be a two-parter for valentines day with a special treat for the second half. Enjoy. Please let me know if you liked this, I might write more. This is my first fic so be kind.

AU - and characters are going to be OOC.

There is quite a long flashback in this one.

I don't own Resident Evil.

Sexual Harassment Valentine

Valentine's day was a few days away, Chris was nervous as hell. What did you get the man who had everything? Wesker didn't need any new gadgets or sweaters and Chris could not see flowers and chocolates going down well. Would Wesker even want to accept a gift from him? Chris was going to give him something, even if it cost him his job. It was starting to impair his work, he wasn't the best at paper work to start with.

Chris watched Wesker from behind a file, he was busy on the phone and looked pissed about something. Chris had been in love with him from the moment they met. Chris wasn't gay, he had never found another man attractive. Just Wesker he had entranced Chris from the start with his self-confidence and strength of character, Chris now recognized those traits for what they were - pure, unashamed arrogance. Who stood a chance against a man like that?

_Wesker had transferred to STARS little over six months ago, Chris' head had been in a spin ever since. He'd almost had a heart attack when someone mentioned he was married, he was relived when he learned it wasn't true. Chris started turning up early for work and taking overtime, anything to spend more time with his blonde haired Captain. Frustration was king when months went by and Wesker hadn't even seemed to notice Chris desperately trying to please him. Chris had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't gay, he knew nothing about being with a man._

_Then Chris had accepted a date from Cindy, the waitress from J's bar - hey at least she was blonde. Maybe if he got extremely drunk - who was he kidding? They had settled for having a drink at her work place. He was counting all the ways of how he could end the date early, her laugh was like nails down a chalkboard. When Cindy went 'powder her nose in the little girl's room' or whatever that meant (Chris assumed she needed to take a piss), Wesker had approached him and given him a small piece of paper while insisting he end his 'date' early. Chris just nodded, the whole interaction had seemed surreal to him. And Wesker stalked off leaving him gaping like a fish out of water._

_The note had been directions to Wesker's apartment, which could have only meant one thing. Chris told Cindy as politely as possible that it wasn't working out and left for the address given to him by his superior._

_Chris was trembling by the time he knocked on the door, his heart thumped wildly. Wesker answered dressed in a black turtle neck sweater and black slacks, his sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose as always. Chris gulped, there was no turning back now._

_"Ah you made it, come in Chris." Wesker purred, at work he never called him by his first name. It made the hairs on Chris' neck tingle._

_He followed his Captain into a lavishly decorated apartment, everything was cream and shades of grey._

_"Captain, what is this all about?" Chris had to ask incase he had read the situation wrong. He couldn't take this anymore, he needed to know right here and now if Wesker felt the same as he did. If he could just find the right words._

_"What is this all about?" Wesker mocked him, circling him like he was prey. "To the point, I like that."_

_It still hadn't answered Chris' question, and his fight or flight instinct was about to kick in - wavering heavily onto the flight side. Chris' eyes went from Wesker to the door and back._

_"By all means, feel free." Wesker gestured towards the door. He chuckled when Chris didn't move._

_Chris blushed furiously, he hated that Wesker was purposely drawing the moment out at his expense. He was about to say something when Wesker grabbed his arm and spun him into the wall. Chris grunted at the impact of Wesker's well tone body crushing him. Wesker neared Chris' lips, but didn't kiss him. Instead he pulled off his sunglasses, but Chris couldn't meet his gaze. He was terrified that he would see disgust in his Captain's eyes._

_After long agonising moments Wesker claimed Chris' lips, while sliding a hand behind his head as he dominated Chris with his tongue._

_For Chris he noticed the differences between Wesker and the women he'd had as past lovers, soon enough he melted into the kiss letting Wesker lead the way, Chris touched Wesker's shoulders with nervous hands._

_"I've never..." Chris panted._

_"Never what? Christopher." Wesker teased as he kissed his way down Chris' jaw, nipping and biting his way down._

_"I've never been with a man." There it was out in the open._

_Wesker pulled away from him chuckling darkly, Chris instantly missed the heat from Wesker's body. He left Chris standing against the wall, and left the room. Chris had no idea what he should do right now, should he leave? Did Wesker just see him as a joke, kissing him like that then laughing at his confession. He eyed the door, maybe he could just leave. Then what, he thought, quit work, move town?_

_"Are you just going to stand there, all night? You reek of beer and female." Wesker called him into the bathroom, Chris sniffed at his shirt before following the sound of water._

_The bathroom was filled with steam as the shower ran hot, Wesker stood fully clothed. Chris started to undress, feeling his Captains gaze hot and heavy. Chris didn't mind being naked, he worked hard in gym and it had paid off, what he did mind was the raging hard on he's had since Wesker passed him the note._

_"I'll leave you to it." Sensing Chris' apprehension Wesker left the bathroom._

_Chris sighed a breath of relief, he stepped into Wesker's pristine shower and started to wash away 'beer and female'. Could Wesker really smell Cindy on him, she had been very touchy feely much to Chris' discomfort. Maybe Chris was gay now, but he had freaked out that Wesker had wanted to watch him shower. This was going bad, very bad - if Chris was having stage fright now, what about the actual 'sex' part?_

_Chris almost jumped out of his skin when he felt another body join him, Wesker's strong arms snaked around his waist. Wesker traced his palms over Chris muscular upper body, feeling and touching his way until Chris let out a small moan. Chris body took over remembering he really wanted the man behind him, and as he felt Wesker's long hard length touching him, it seemed both men felt the same way. Chris turned to his blonde Captain, able to meet his eyes this time, and kissed him fiercely. Their arousals touched and Wesker rocked his hips to gain friction, but Chris had other ideas - he wanted to taste him._

_Chris slid down on his knees, he eyed Wesker's cock hungrily. He had never done this before, but women had done this for him. Chris' tongue tentatively swiped over the head of Wesker's cock, tasting the pre-cum that had accumulated there. The taste was salty and clean, he brought a hand up to brush against the shaft noting that doing so made it twitch slightly. As he wrapped his hand around the girth he laved his tongue over the head as he pumped, slowly at first then gradually picking up the pace. Chris tried to remember what he had liked the most about oral as he attempted to take as much of Wesker's cock down his throat, Chris looked up to find Wesker's head thrown back against the tiles._

_As Chris became more aggressive in his ministrations, grazing his teeth along the underside, Wesker's eyes meet his and he fisted handfuls of Chris' hair the more he was losing control. Wesker was mostly being supported by the cold tiles now, Chris liked seeing Wesker become undone. Wesker's grip helped Chris set the pace for the final stretch, he was so close now, panting heavily. As Wesker climaxed into Chris' mouth, it was too much and he rested on Chris as his legs almost buckled. Chris swallowed every drop of Wesker's cum, he decided he loved the taste of him. He couldn't understand why women hated giving head._

_Wesker had been lustfully rough with Chris after the shower, pushing him onto the unusually large bed that was covered with black satin sheets. Chris saw him pulling items from a bedside drawer, a tube of lubrication and a condom._

_"I'll be as gentle as I can, Christopher." Wesker's tone made Chris doubt anything of the sort. To Chris he might have well said 'I'm going to fuck you so hard!'._

_Wesker spread Chris' legs wide, putting one up on his shoulder. Wesker squeezed a generous amount from the tube, and inserted a finger into Chris' anus. Chris squirmed at the intrusion, trying to breath through it. After a while his muscles relaxed a little allowing Wesker to add another finger. Chris found this more painful, what was a well endowed cock going to feel like? Wesker continued to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, Chris was wondering about the pain when Wesker touched something inside._

_"Ahhh..." Chris moaned and then again as Wesker brushed a certain spot inside Chris. _

_As Wesker added a third finger, he leant over to capture Chris' lips in a passionate kiss. Wesker soon deemed Chris able to handle his size and reached for the condom and lube._

_"It will hurt at first, but I want you Chris. I've wanted you for a long time." Wesker's words were lust filled confessions that helped Chris through the slow intrusion of Wesker's long hard length._

_Wesker braced his weight on one strong forearm as his other hand curled around Chris' arousal, touching him expertly and effectively masking the pain Chris felt as Wesker cock entered him inch by inch. When he was finally buried to the hilt, he stayed agonizingly still to allow Chris to adjust to his size. _

_"Please...please move." Chris choked out the words with tears stinging his eyes._

_Wesker slid out of Chris' ass, and pushed back in. He repeated the same slow and gentle thrust._

_Oh, God. Good. He couldn't think; he couldn't speak. All Chris could do was buck and whimper when Wesker hit the bundle of nerves. Wesker angled himself so that he repeatedly hit the spot that had Chris moaning, listening to that was making him crazy with lust._

_"Just remember Chris, you brought this on yourself. Teasing little shit, you are. I should have fucked you months ago." Wesker fucked Chris harder now, earning him loud moaning. "No instead I have to wait till after hours, to avoid a sexual harassment case."_

_"Please... harder." Was all Chris could say._

_Wesker complied while taking Chris' erection in hand, thrusting in time as they both climaxed together. Both out of breath and panting hard._

_As Chris cleaned himself up in the shower, he wondered if Wesker had really waited this long to act. The fact Wesker had seeked him out, outside of work meant a lot to Chris. Did Wesker really care if Chris would have filed a sexual harassment case against him? Surely Wesker knew Chris was completely and utterly in love with him, but was it really possible that Wesker was as unsure as he was? _

After this night they were in a relationship of sorts, Chris was desperate to find that one perfect gift for valentines. That one gift that might cause Wesker to say 'I love you'.

* * *

><p>AN - I wonder what the gift is going to be? Review if you want to. It's 1am now, I'm too tired to go back through mistakes - pm me if there is anything really major.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - This is yaoi, if you don't like that kinds of thing please don't read. Also man x man. M rated for sexual content. This is going to be a three-parter for valentines day. Enjoy. Please let me know if you liked this, I might write more. This is my first fic so be kind.

AU - and characters are going to be OOC.

Well thankyou to those that read, I will finish this. Thankyou to my reviewers - I'm pleased you liked it. And to all of you who alerted drop a review if you like. Fafiction has been down so much over the last week, so forgive my lateness.

I don't own Resident Evil.

Sexual Harassment Valentine - Part 2

Chris realised hours had past, he still held the same damn file in his hands. It had been turned this way and that, and he had been chewing on the ends. He looked down at the file, to see what it was about. It was a list, inside were potential candidates for temp work and those who were awaiting transfer. It was going to need a new cover. Chris didn't like the thought of new people coming to work at STARS, he liked the team how it was. Not that he was so insecure that Wesker's eye would be caught by another. He was so lost in thought he never noticed his Captain's approach.

"I need the file, for the temps. Vicker's is taking time off, I need someone who can start immediately." Wesker sounded stressed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "For depression, again."

Chris looked guiltily down at the file, then offered it up with a smile.

"Disgusting, is this how you found it?" Chris nodded at him, he must be distracted.

Wesker never showed his feelings at work, there were no stolen moments, no longing and lustful glances. Chris didn't want it out in the open, but damn it he wanted something.

"Well here this is the only contact still eligible, call her and see if she can come in." Wesker handed him the contact info for Valentine, Jill.

Chris had managed to get something done, he had filled in some reports. Routine stuff that required very little attention, mostly he just watched his Captains office door.

Wesker was in there with the new girl, Jill. Chris had called her and she had seemed eager to come in.

The door was closed, it had been for over an hour.

Maybe he should break into Wesker's apartment and get naked, surprise him. Chris thought about badly that might turn out if Wesker thought him an intruder. Chris thought about a romantic meal for two, but Chris couldn't cook.

After another 30 minutes Jill emerged from Wesker's office, Chris noticed Jill proffering her hand to Wesker. Chris saw the serious look on his face before he shook her hand. It must have gone well if they were shaking on it.

Chris wondered what it would be like to have another woman around the workplace, they had Rebecca but everyone saw her as the little sister type. Jill Valentine was more 'sexy girl next door'.

Wesker pointed to Chris, and Jill headed his way.

"Hey, Chris. Can I call you Chris?" Jill asked nervously. "The Captain... umm... Albert said you could take me to pick up a uniform."

_So it's Albert now, so soon. _Chris seethed inside, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. "Sure, no problem."

After he had taken her shopping for uniform they stopped for something to eat, Chris found he actually liked Jill. She was easy going as well as smart. She had just moved into the area and had sent her application to RPD as soon as she settled.

Chris would totally ask her out if he wasn't so in love with Wesker. Chris still worried she would catch their Captain's eye, but he couldn't hate her for it. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, where as Wesker's were a cold grey. Her personality was warm, friendly, inviting. Whereas Wesker was completely devoid of a sense of humour.

When they went back to the office, Jill thanked him for a lovely time. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Would you like to go for a drink after work? It would be my treat." Jill offered, Chris wondered if there was more than a drink on offer.

"Ah, no thanks. I already have plans." Chris sounded gutted, although he was in love with Wesker he actually was attracted to Jill.

"You already got a girl?" Jill asked.

"Umm something like that." Chris looked away.

"Oh, _oh! _Well I hope they know how lucky they are." She smiled and walked away.

Chris knew that she understood, he wasn't wrong when he thought she was smart.

As the hours past, Chris noticed that Wesker seemed to need Jill for alot of things. She spent time in his office as he explained the cases they were currently working on, showed her his filing system - that even sounded rude in Chris head. Chris felt like he watched helplessly as Wesker paid Jill lots of attention.

He would get Wesker's attention tonight, he had a plan.

* * *

><p>Chris let himself into Wesker's place, he brought steaks and <em>fuck, I didn't get anything to go with them.<em> So instead he settled in front of the T.V and flicked through the channels, 500 channels of 'sweet fuck all'. He couldn't concentrate, and where was Wesker anyway? He should have finished hours ago.

Chris called him on his cell, only to have him answer from the local bar. Wesker was with Jill, Chris didn't think he could handle it. Chris thought about confronting them, just having it out in the open. But he didn't want to lose Wesker.

Chris decided to raid Wesker's fridge for beer, lucky for Chris there was bud on the bottom shelf. He had never been a big drinker, a lightweight you could say. So after a few bottles he felt it go right to his head, but he still had that awful crushing feeling_,_ so he finished off every bottle that was left,_ maybe he'll bring her here. _He stood in Wesker's bedroom door way, _he might have sex with her here. _He couldn't think straight and climbed on to the bed, fully clothed, and pulled the sheets over him.

An hour later Wesker returned, he searched the rooms for Chris and finally found him tucked in his bed.

"Chris, are you awake?" Wesker asked and gentlely shook him.

"Go away." Chris mumbled.

"I can't I live here." Wesker chuckled, pulling the covers back.

"Oh right, I'll go then. Just help me find my keys." Chris fought with the covers as the sheets tangled around his legs. He shook his feet like a child having a tantrum.

"How much have you had to drink, Christopher?" Wesker used his 'work' voice, the one Chris found damn sexy.

"One drink. That's it." Chris tumbled to the floor after he lost his fight with Wesker's black silk sheets. "Dammit Wesker, where's Jill? She can have my side of the bed, I kept it warm for her."

"Jill, she has gone home. And you have a 'side of the bed'?" Wesker found the conversation to be very amusing and couldn't help smirking.

"Yeah, the left side. I have a draw too, that one." Chris seemed to momentary forget he was angry and pointed out a draw to the left side of the bed. "Well now you can let her have it."

"Chris...Christopher." Wesker wanted to be annoyed, but knew that there would be no reasoning with Chris while he was in this state. "I cannot allow you to drive home, we will talk about Jill in the morning."

Suddenly Chris felt the weight of Wesker's words, he didn't want to lose him. So he neatly started undressing, folding his clothes and then got in the left side of the bed. He was losing him, and in the morning he would send him away and re-place him with Jill. Wesker was going to dump him on Valentine's day. He couldn't blame Wesker, as Jill was amazing Chris knew he didn't stand a chance.

A/N - Poor Chris. Last part coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - This is yaoi, if you don't like that kinds of thing please don't read. Also man x man. M rated for sexual content. This is going to be a three-parter for valentines day. Enjoy. Please let me know if you liked this, I might write more. This is my first fic so be kind.

AU - and characters are going to be OOC.

Thank you for the reviews, really they mean a lot to me. I can't believe so many of you alerted - thank you. Thank you for the favourites as well.

I don't own Resident Evil.

* * *

><p>Sexual Harassment Valentine - Part 3<p>

Chris scooted across the vastness of the bed, and cuddled up to Wesker. He was so warm, Chris had never met anyone who radiated heat like he did. If this was going to be their last night together, Chris was going to get as close as he could.

"I don't blame you, I like her too." Chris said almost on a sob.

"Chris, I have no idea what you are talking about." Wesker answered.

"Jill, she's really pretty and she's funny. She's smart and sexy. I can see why you would want her, I mean she can give you babies - I can see you two having lots of baby Wesker's." Chris was mumbling into Wesker's broad chest as he clung on tightly.

"Christopher, I don't know what's come over you. This is madness, I am not leaving you for Jill." Chris peered up as he said this, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Really?" Chris tucked himself even closer. "You don't want kids?"

"Someday, maybe. I don't know. Don't you?" Wesker's tone was wistful.

"Yeah, I mean I always pictured myself getting married and having a family. But now, I don't know." Chris sighed.

"It's Valentine's day," Wesker looked at the clock on the nightstand, "you might as well have your present."

Wesker got up and took a small box out of a drawer, he tossed it to Chris.

"I haven't got you anything yet." Chris opened the box to see a key.

"Now you can come and go as you please, instead of sneaking in here." Wesker climbed back into bed and Chris slipped back into his arms.

"Do you like her though? Would you be tempted by her?" The words weren't filled with malice.

"Yeah, but if it meant I would lose you, then no. I'm not an animal Christopher, I can control myself." Chris smiled at that.

* * *

><p>The next day Jill couldn't apologise enough to Chris, she had just tried to be friendly. Chris anger melted instantly. She had known the moment he phoned Wesker they were a couple, she said it was the way his face changed, softened somewhat. Jill promised to keep their secret.<p>

"I think you could help me, I haven't got him anything for Valentine's Day." Chris slung his arm around her shoulder, she was about the right height for his arm to rest comfortably. He noticed that she didn't shake him off.

"Sure, you got something planned?" Jill said slipping her slender arm around his waist, the other guys let out cat calls.

_Well at least the other guys won't think I'm gay, _Chris though as they walked the halls.

"Meet me at this address, at 8pm." Chris handed her Wesker's address and she tucked it into her back pocket. "You can help me set up something special for him." Chris winked at her and walked off

* * *

><p>Later as Chris past the supply cupboard, a hand snaked out and grabbed him by his shirt collar, dragging him into the dark space. Chris barely had time to protest as familiar lips crushed down on his. He would know Wesker anywhere, his scent, the way he kissed, the way he groaned.<p>

"I saw you earlier with Jill." Wesker said breathlessly as he pulled away.

"She is just helping me with something." Chris grinned in the dark, Wesker had never kissed him at work. Something had him really going, Chris could feel his hard length pressing against his own. "You want help with that?"

Before waiting for an answer Chris went to his knees, unzipping Wesker's trousers and taking out his long hard cock. He ran a palm over his balls while his other hand grasped his shaft, pumping slowly before swiping his tongue over the slit. He heard Wesker hiss and felt his hands grip his head firmly.

"Mmmm." A low growl, throaty and dark, escaped Wesker lips as Chris mouth took in the head of his cock, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking.

Realising they could get caught any moment Chris picked up his pace, as Wesker guided his head. They had both slept in late, so neither had chance to relieve their needs in the morning. Just time for a shared shower before dashing off.

Wesker released his hot cum in Chris mouth, he stroked his head as Chris swallowed every bit.

* * *

><p>Jill turned up to Wesker's on time, she wore a short summer dress and heels. She looked naturally sexy, Chris let her in.<p>

"You look stunning, Jill." Chris looked her up and down.

"You too." Jill smiled at Chris who was wearing a shirt and slacks, but no tie. He still looked very handsome.

"We have about half an hour before Wesker gets back, would you like a drink?" Jill nodded and followed him into Wesker's living room.

"Something strong, please. Scotch would be fine." Chris had to smile at that.

They chatted for a while about work and where Jill had moved from, Chris loved that she was so easy to get along with.

"What do you have planned, for Albert. You said you needed my help." Jill looked around thinking she might spot some kind of hidden gift, "I'm no good at D.I.Y, I can cook though."

Chris stood in the middle of the living room, "come here." He crooked a finger at Jill.

Slowly she stood, a little shaky because of Chris tone. She stopped right before him, with her heels she came up to his broad shoulders. When he bent down to kiss her, she let out a small moan.

Chris decided she tasted like strawberries, as he sucked on her tongue. It was the complete opposite of kissing a man. Jill placed her hands around Chris' neck, and he held around the waist as he nipped and sucked at her bottom lip.

Jill couldn't help herself, she found Chris extremely attractive. She wasn't expecting this, she thought Chris might have wanted to cook Albert a dinner or that he just wanted some advice or something. But here and now she couldn't pull away.

Jill snapped out of her lust filled stupor when the front door slammed, she tried to pull away but Chris held her close.

"Perfect." Chris grinned while Jill squirmed in his grasp.

Wesker walked past the doorway, on his way to the kitchen, stopped and did a double take of the two.

"Christopher, what is the meaning of this?" Wesker asked calmly.

"Happy Valentine's." Chris still held his grin, it had taken him only a short while to figure out that Wesker seeing the two with arms around each other at work, was the very thing that had got him so worked up.

"Really?" Wesker said still stood in the door way.

Jill's wide eyed gaze flicked between them both, she wondered if Chris was setting this up to make Wesker jealous. Any moment now, Wesker would put her out on her arse and then he would make love to Chris.

Wesker stalked up to where they were stood, Jill still struggling in Chris' strong grasp. Instead of pulling her from Chris' arms he wrapped his own around them both, kissing Chris hard.

Jill took this moment to duck out of there hold, only to have Wesker snap out his hand and grab her by the wrist. Jill had never felt so turned on as she did right now, seeing the two of them kiss, but she was confused also.

For several long, luscious minutes she indulged a delicious fantasy of the two men taking her right there on the living room floor. Her breathing was uneven, her face was flushed. Every nerve ending screamed at her, as Wesker pulled her to him.

She looked to find his blue eyes inches away, boring into hers. "I don't mind sharing him with you, darling, but _only _with you." She wondered when he had taken his sunglasses off as his words bared meaning.

Jill gulped. But she didn't pull away, she allowed him to kiss her - it wasn't like the kiss Chris gave her. It was different dominating and laced with sexual intent. He pulled away from the kiss, Jill's knees actually gave way but Chris was there to catch her.

"Go shower, I'll keep her busy." Chris scooped up her small frame, and headed for Wesker's bedroom. Chris tossed her on the bed, knowing this would be an all or nothing kind of deal. With the look on Wesker's face he had got it right.

Jill backed away from Chris, her head hitting the headboard. But Chris could see that her blue eyes twinkled with lust, he advanced on her and she opened up her arms for him. He settled between her legs, and kissed her softly. He didn't want to scare her, but she hadn't really protested at all.

"Are you sure, that you want.. this?" Chris gestured towards the bathroom where Wesker was showering, "you can leave if you want. No hard feelings."

Jill shook her head, there was no way in hell she was leaving. She only ever had one long term boyfriend, abusive Neanderthal that had pawned everything she had ever owned and held dear. She had moved to Raccoon City to get away from him. Even if she only got one night between these two, she would treasure the memory above any other. She had never been one for sleeping around, she hadn't explored sexually, but to hell with that now. Especially with Chris pulling off his shirt, reavling taut muscles.

Chris couldn't believe that he was about to have one hell of a sexual encounter with Jill on Wesker's bed, he was rock hard and had no doubt Wesker was in the same state. Infact Chris knew he was when Wesker emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Christopher," Wesker shook his head, "I would have thought you'd at least have her, less...clothed!"

"I think you might want to unwrap your_ gift._" Chris moved aside allowing him space to climb on the bed.

Wesker didn't move, Jill went to him, standing before him and then baring her back. He unzipped her dress, which pooled at her feet, showing them her lacy black bra and matching panties. He unclipped her bra, breasts bouncing softly as her breathing hitched. He picked her up, moved towards the bed and placed her gentlely in the middle.

Jill didn't know where to look, having two men fawning over her was every fantasy she'd ever had and as her new Captain dropped his towel, she blushed deeply. He was hard and huge, she barley noticed Chris also naked he wasn't as big as Albert but wider. As they crawled on the bed to her she wondered if the option to bolt was still viable, and in an instant she discarded that thought as Chris kissed her.

Chris kissed down her soft skin and neck, nibbling at her collarbone, as Wesker pulled off her panties. _Oh God this is really it, I'm naked with two gorgeous men._ As Chris palmed a breast and took the other nipple into his mouth, she had never been handled this way. Wesker kissed her from her navel downwards, the inside of her hip and between her legs. He didn't go right for her sex, instead he lingered around her inner thighs kissing right down to behind her knees - who would have thought that would make her so turned on? As he trailed hot kisses on his way back up he took a taste of her pussy, and she moaned loudly bucking into his mouth.

Chris stopped his ministrations on her breasts to look down, watching Wesker use his talented tongue to work Jill into a lust filled frenzy as he held her hips down. As her back arched off the bed, Chris kissed her mouth and cut off the screaming moan that came out of her mouth.

They both regarded her, looking at each other for signs of what came next. Chris nodded once at Wesker, permission.

Wesker held the base of his cock at Jill's wet entrance, but he didn't enter, he teased her with the tip and she wiggled trying to pull more of him in. He slid in her depths, inch by inch, she was tight and he could tell she hadn't had sex in a while. Her file at work stated she was free from all diseases, a mandatory test for all workers. When buried to the hilt he looked into her eyes, she looked between him and Chris. Chris' face was as flushed as he watched Wesker pull out, only to thrust back in slowly and agonisingly over and over.

Jill knew she shouldn't feel shy, there might never be another time this might happen. Daringly she reached out and took Chris' cock in hand pumping in the same rhythm Wesker fucked her in. Chris moved closer, he needed release badly, towards her mouth. His head fell back as she took him into her mouth, swallowing the head and tonguing the underside.

She stopped dead as Wesker pulled out and stopped completely, had she done something wrong? She let go of Chris' aching cock, which twitched in protest. But he just flipped her over, pulling her up on to her knees.

Jill had to admit she felt tense right now, did this mean anal? She hadn't done anything like that before, she didn't rule it out one day, but she felt scared. When he plunged back into her wet pussy she sighed with relief.

Chris scooted up in front of her and positioned himself to her mouth and she greedily sucked on his cock, the angle she was in now meant she was able to take more of both of them. As she tried her best to hold herself up while tending to Chris' need. As Wesker thrust harder and faster, claiming her, she moaned wildly on Chris' cock.

She wouldn't last long, none of them would. Wesker reached his hand around Jill to touch her clit, he had magic fingers and not before long he sent her into screaming orgasm. The vibration on Chris' cock cause him to spill his seed into her mouth and he groaned loudly, Wesker also bucked his last few thrusts hard as he came also.

They all crashed on the bed, arms and legs tangled in an orgy of flesh.

"I love you Christopher." Wesker said over Jill's shoulder, and their lips smashed together.

_Oh God, what have I done? They love each other, I'm just the third wheel. How can I go back to work after this?_

Jill ran off into Wesker's bathroom, she couldn't cope right now and just had to get away. She had no idea what she had been expecting. She felt stupid and used. It had been the best sex she had ever had, she had never climaxed with a man. And never even like that on her own. She had spent only a short time getting to know each of them, but she loved both of them. Was that even possible? Now she would leave, heartbroken.

"You know I never thought you'd say that to me, I love you." Chris said with his arms around Wesker's neck.

"I never thought you would arrange something like this." Wesker nuzzled Chris' neck.

"Well, I took a chance and it paid off." Chris grinned. "I like her, I think you do too."

"Mmh, indeed." Wesker frowned at the bathroom door. "What do you think she's doing?"

"You want her to stay?" Wesker nodded at Chris, "me too. You think she'll say yes?"

"I hope so." Wesker didn't know how it would work, ground rules would have to be laid to prevent jealously.

Jill finally came out of the bathroom, but only to get her clothes, the two men watched her curiously.

"Right, I'd better go. Thank you for a wonderful evening." Jill tried to maintain her dignity, her eyes downcast.

Chris sensing she was going to bolt, jumped up and threw his arms around her. Jill let out a sob, that he wasn't expecting. She hugged him back and cried softly into his shoulder, he looked at Wesker over her shoulder and he nodded towards the bathroom. A silent plea to take her in there and calm her down, Wesker might say the wrong thing and ruin for them all.

"Hey, hey, what's up? Didn't you have a good time?" Chris held her tightly in the bathroom. Jill cried more intensely for a few moments before her sobs calming down.

"I had the best time, but now I have to go." She felt like she could cry again.

"Do you want to go?" Chris lifted her face to his.

"No." Jill tried to look sideways to avoid Chris' eyes.

"Then don't stay, stay with us." Jill looked at him then.

"With both of you?" Jill asked.

"Well, yeah. But only us, we won't share you with others." Chris kissed her passionately, hoping she would agree.

"Yes, hell yes!" Jill squealed.

* * *

><p>AN - Did you like it? I haven't had chance to go back over it, I just wanted to get it done. Thankyou to those who review and alerted.


End file.
